Twin Meisters
by Kao-chan02343
Summary: If you got a letter from the DWMA, what would you do? For the Host Club's favorite twins, that is exactly what happens.
1. A Letter Arrives

**(A/N) This is still very much a work in progress and I have not decided if I want to continue with it. I'd really appreciate any feedback regarding this story, such as if you like it, if I should continue, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 1

One of the servants knocked at the door.

"Come in" Hikaru said lazily.

As she entered, she announced "Mater Hikaru, Master Kaoru, the two of you have mail."

"More fan mail?" Kaoru asked, "Just put it with the rest, we'll get to it later."

"No sirs," she replied, "the letters appear to be from a school, if I were to guess."

Hikaru and Kaoru sat up quickly. "A school?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"Yes sirs, and according to the postmark they are from the United States., in California in fact."

"I didn't apply to any schools anywhere let alone in the United States, did you brother?" Kaoru asked his twin.

"Nope, which begs the question, what are these letters about?" came the reply.

"Well then…" Hikaru started, "there's only one way to find out" Kaoru finished.

They opened their letters and began to read.

"Dear Mr. Hitachiin,  
We here at Death Weapon Meister Academy (or DWMA for short) would love if you would consider joining us as students. We wish to see if you have the ability, like your father before you, to become a great meister. Our mission here at DWMA is to raise children with exceptional abilities to be able to protect the world from evil, and stop the creation of another Kishin by teaching these talented people how to work together with their partnered Death Weapons. We hope that you will consider attending our introduction party that will be held soon. Also enclosed in this envelope is a pamphlet containing more information on the school and Death City itself.

After they finished reading their letters, the twins looked at each other.

"Well brother, what do you think? Should we go to this place?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know" his twin replied, the hesitation obvious in his voice.

"It's not like we have much else to do going on anyways right?"" Hikaru said, "Now that we're out of Ouran Academy and the Host Club is disbanded due to everyone going off and doing their own thing, life_ has_ gotten pretty dull hasn't it?"

"It has, but I'm sure we could find some _other_ way of entertaining ourselves right?" came his twin's response.

"Don't be such a baby Kaoru." Hikaru teased, "besides, think of all the fun new games we could play in a different city!"

"Well that settles it then I guess," Kaoru stated with defeat in his voice, "We're going to Death City to attend the DWMA".

"Cheer up brother, I'm sure we'll have a blast there."

The twins summoned several servants and had them start preparing suitcases for each of them. As the servants packed, the twins wondered what fun the new path they were taking would bring.

"I just thought of something Kaoru" Hikaru said, "We should probably tell the others that we're leaving in case they try to get a hold of us".

The twins scurried off to make the calls to their friends.

A few weeks later, the twins arrived in Death City. As they made their way to the school, they looked around trying to take everything in. When they reached the school, they stopped and stared.

The place looked like something out of a child's mind. There were soaring towers, three huge white skull masks (located on the center of the front of the school with horns coming out of it, and one on each side of that one), floating orbs of black light between two of the towers at the center of the school, and a huge staircase leading up to it. Two large beams looked like candles (complete with real flames, but for some reason the candles never seemed to get shorter), were at the front of the school jutting out horizontally while another two were at the back of the building and the whole building was perfectly symmetrical.

Kaoru turned to his twin and said, "So this is the DWMA huh? It sure is big." Hikaru, being speechless (which was quite unusual for him) merely nodded in agreement.

"We should probably get moving brother; we _do_ have a meeting with the headmaster to get to right? What was his name?" Kaoru said.

Hikaru fished the information pamphlet that came with the letter out of his pocket, "uhh…..it doesn't say their name," he said.

When they finally got to where they were supposed to meet with the headmaster, they hesitated at the door.

"You ready brother?" Hikaru asked his twin.

"Yeah, let's go." came the reply.

They opened the door and entered the room, (the following can be removed if necessary) about to take the first step on what would become a long journey filled with friends, enemies, joys, and hardships.

As they walked down the corridor, the twins began to grow a bit restless.

"It seems like this hallway will never end doesn't it brother?" Hikaru said, turning to his twin.

"Yeah." came the short reply.

Several minutes later, they finally reached the end of the hallway.

Before the twins stood what appeared to be a man in a long black cloak wearing a white mask and extremely oversized white gloves.

"Good Afternoon!" The man said, his voice a high tenor, "I must say, I am surprised. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow. You may call me Lord Death. I am the headmaster here at the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Here at the Academy we strive to bring the best out of those that we believe can become great meisters and Death Weapons, whom you will be partnered up with. Any questions?"

"When do we get to meet these "partners" of ours?" Kaoru asked.

"And why are you acting so childish?" Hikaru asked.

"Well the meet and greet for new meisters isn't until tomorrow afternoon. That's another reason why we weren't expecting you until tomorrow. Your living quarters, where you will be living with your partners once you choose them, isn't prepared yet. Will the two of you be all right staying in a hotel tonight? We shall pay for it of course. As for your question it is because I do not want to scare the students."

"A hotel will be fine. Also, there is no need for you to pay for us, we have plenty of money with us". Hikaru said.

"Okie dokie. I'll have another of our meisters show you the way to the hotel, as well as get you in the morning." Death said.

A few minutes later a small blonde girl appeared. "Hi," she said, "My name is Maka Albarn."

"These are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." Lord Death said gesturing at each one, much to the brothers' surprise, correctly. " Why don't you show them around Death City before you show them to their hotel. Make sure to take good care of them too Maka."

"Of course Lord Death." Maka said with a bow, "Now, shall we go?"


	2. Checking In

"That concludes your tour of Death City," the blonde-haired girl, Maka, said with a smile to the Hitachiin brothers. "If there's anything you ever need to know about this place, feel free to ask me."

Their tour had ended with the three of them outside a tall building, which the brothers could only assume was their hotel. It was four or five stories tall, and like many buildings in the city seemed to have been built haphazardly. Chances were, though, that it was very sturdy despite its appearance of leaning slightly to the right. As per the rest of the city, it seemed to be made mostly of wood and brick. There was a sign hanging on the door with some slightly faded text.

The sign said, "Purgatory - The best rest this life or the next" in an old script.

The twins had to strain to read the words.

"They call _this_ a hotel?" Hikaru said the disgust obvious in his voice. "It's barely more than a shed."

"Well maybe, but-" his brother began.

"We are probably going to have to carry our own luggage up, and do everything else ourselves while we are here, too. We'll be just like commoners," Hikaru continued, his voice growing more and more passionate with every statement.

"Of course that's how it's going to work! How else did you think it was going to?" Kaoru said with a touch of shock in his voice. "Didn't we agree to try to do this like normal students, brother?"

"Well….yeah," was the reluctant response he got, "but I figured we'd at least have either a place to ourselves or at least a nice hotel to stay in."

"C'mon, brother, don't be like that. We'd have a room set for us if we hadn't arrived so early. Let's just try and make the best of it, okay?" Kaoru said, trying to reason with his temperamental twin.

"Yeah but….fine," he said noticeably still irritated. "Say, Kaoru? What should we do for the rest of the day? We don't know anyone here and while making acquaintances wouldn't be too hard for us I wouldn't know where to start…"

"You're right, brother…I didn't really think of that. No sense in going to bed now, we probably have a good couple of hours of daylight, plus what should we do tomorrow before the soiree?"

As the two brothers pondered what they should do, a small voice piped up.

"If you two would like, I can introduce you to some of my friends and your future schoolmates once you drop your stuff off in the room…" came Maka's voice who hadn't wanted to intrude on the two's conversation.

"That's very kind of you…Maya, right?" Kaoru said.

"Maka, actually," she replied, the corners of her mouth moving downwards in annoyance.

"My apologies for my brother, my lady Maka," came Hikaru's voice, while flashing one of his charming smiles. "You see, your beauty drove out all other thoughts including your name. Can you ever forgive us?"

Maka just laughed. "Don't tell me people actually fall for that where you come from? That's just a ridiculous thing to say!"

The twins stared dumbstruck. They were confused as to how any female besides their old friend Haruhi was able to resist their charms and sweet words, even though they meant little.

The brothers shared a look that seemed to say, "_Oh goody, a challenge."_

The two brothers thought about her offer.

"We'd be delighted to meet your friends, Lady Maka, but-" began Hikaru.

"-perhaps we should do it-," continued his brother.

"-tomorrow? After all we have had a long flight and as you can see-," said Hikaru.

"-we have quite a bit of unpacking to do." Kaoru finished.

As the two brothers completed the other's sentences, Maka's head could be seen darting back and forth between the two trying to keep up.

"That's quite all right!" the blonde-haired girl said. "I completely understand. I'll come get you to introduce you to the others at ten o'clock okay?"

"But that's so ear-" Hikaru began, earning a dig in the ribs from his brother.

"That sounds lovely," Kaoru said.

"Excellent! See you both tomorrow then," Maka said as she ran off.

The two waved until she was around the corner and out of sight, whereupon Hikaru turned to his brother rubbing his ribs.

"What was that for? And why are you going to make us get up so early?" he asked

"For one thing we're going to need to start getting up early for classes anyways so might as well start practicing, right? Second, she's the only person in this city we actually know, so it would be best to make sure we stay on her good side right?" came Kaoru's reply.

"I suppose..." said his twin. "Guess we better start taking in this luggage eh?"

"Yeah, let's go" Kaoru replied.

An hour and a half later, they all set for bed after some excited chattering about what they thought their partners might be like. Kaoru was already under the covers and waiting for his brother to finish in the bathroom.

"Well, let's try to get some sleep shall we? Tomorrow is the big day, where we get to meet our partners, right. We wouldn't want to look tired now would we?" Kaoru asked his brother as he entered the room

"You're right, Kaoru. Let's go to bed." Hikaru said as he crawled under the covers next to his twin. "Goodnight, brother."

"Pleasant dreams, Hikaru," Kaoru said.


	3. Meeting the Gang

"Makaaaaaaaa- CHOP!"

She brought a book down onto each of the brothers' faces, causing them to wake up yelling in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" yelled Hikaru.

"Yeah, seriously. Just who do you think-" Kaoru stopped mid-sentence, and wiped the tears of pain from his eyes, as he realized who it was. "Lady Maka?"

"Maka? Why did you wake us up like that?" Hikaru demanded the corner of his mouth turning downwards.

"Simple," Maka replied coolly "you two are late and have kept me waiting."

"We can't be running late by much, can we?" asked Hikaru.

The twins looked at the clock on the dresser. It read 11:00, an hour after they were supposed to meet up with Maka in the lobby of the hotel.

"Oh brother," Kaoru said, clutching his twin "We've kept a lady waiting, and for such an awful long time too. We are a disgrace, how can we ever call ourselves gentlemen again," anguish coloring his voice.

"There now Kaoru," said Hikaru, wiping the tears from his brother's eyes. "Perhaps the kind Lady Maka can find it in her heart to forgive us?" he said while giving her a look. "After all, I'm sure she understands that the flight took a lot out of us, don't you Maka?" The twins gave her hopeful looks.

"Yeah fine, whatever. Just hurry up and get ready. My friends are waiting for us." The blonde said, walking out of the room to give them some privacy.

Twenty minutes later the three were leaving the lobby of the hotel. Hikaru was wearing a pair of tan shorts and a blue sleeveless shirt with a black muscle shirt underneath. Kaoru was wearing much the same only his shirt was a pale green and had a hood on it.

"So where exactly-" began Kaoru

"-Are we going?" his twin finished

"To the basketball courts" came Maka's cheerful answer.

"Oh, ok." Came the answer from the twins. They shared a doubtful look.

"Say Maka, I meant to ask before, is there any sort of dress code for the school?" Kaoru asked

"Nope you are free to wear whatever you would like." Came her reply.

The trio spent the next twenty minutes idly chatting as they walked to their destination. Maka would ask them about what things were like before they came to Death City, and they replied in kind. Before they knew it, they were at the courts. There were already three people there, two boys and a girl. Once the three on the courts spotted Maka, they waved her and the Hitachiins over. She then introduced everyone to each other.

"Everyone, this is Hikaru and Kaoru. They're new students starting the coming semester."

"Yo" said the boy who had white hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth. He was wearing baggy pants, a coat, and a headband with a pin on it.

"This is Soul. He's my weapon partner." Maka said "He-

"Oh who cares about him?" the other boy practically shouted. "I'm the only one who matters here. After all, I'm the man who will surpass God!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at the boy's remark.

"This guy seems like a big blowhard, doesn't he brother?" Kaoru asked his brother

"Indeed Kaoru. He just might be as full of himself as the boss was back at Ouran" came his twin's reply. They both grimaced comically at the thought.

"This," Maka said "is BlackStar."

Maka was rubbing the bridge of her nose in an attempt to alleviate the headache BlackStar's rant, which still hadn't stopped, was bringing on.

BlackStar was wearing his usual attire; he was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, boots and black and white shorts.

The girl standing quietly behind him was wearing a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt with a slit down the side and a yellow star on the right side of the chest.

"My name is Tsubaki." She said with a calm voice and a smile. "I'm BlackStar's weapon partner."

"Sorry to hear that" Hikaru said, while his twin nodded in sympathy.

"Oh he's not so bad once you get to know him." Tsubaki said with a laugh that told the twins they weren't the first to tell her this.

She turned to Maka. "Say have they met Kid yet?"

"Not yet." Maka replied with a growing grin

Tsubaki grinned expectantly. "Oh he is going to love them"

"He'll probably go off on one of his rants. He's so uncool when he does that." came Soul's voice.

The twins followed the conversation with curious looks on their faces, of which Maka took notice.

"Oh don't worry about it" Maka told the twins with a wave of her hand. "Let's just go have some fun shall we?"

The group spent the next hour or so playing basketball. That's when three more figures arrived on the courts.


End file.
